ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Piastol
How Piastol joined the Tourney Piastol is the daughter of the now long deceased Admiral Mendosa of the Valuan Empire. When she was still very young, around 10 years old, the family traveled together aboard Mendosa's Flagship, the Aquila. One night the Albatross encountered the Aquila, and discovered the vessel to be in severe distress. Vyse and Aika were both aboard at the time, being around 10 years old, and can both recount the appearance of the Aquila burning in the sky. The Albatross, being a Blue Rogue vessel, followed code and attempted to render assistance to the vessel in need. Thinking that this would be merely a rescue mission, Vyse and Aika accompanied the crew as they boarded the ship without weapons. Piastol encountered the two of them alone as they searched for survivors and, having awoken in the midst of the blaze, assumed that the air pirates were attacking the vessel. Thinking that it was they who has set fire to the ship she reacted swiftly and tried to kill Aika with a throwing knife aimed at her throat. Vyse jumped in front of Aika, barely clearing her from the path of the blade, which grazed his face, resulting in the characteristic scar on his cheek. In the confusion, Piastol makes for the life boats and escapes unharmed and with a permanent grudge against Air Pirates of all colors. Mendosa's body was later listed in the Valuan obituary, his cause of death listed as a sword wound, further confirming Piastol's grudge. The loss of her father, coupled with the apparent death of her sister, resulted in the birth of the individual now known as "The Angel of Death," whom swore to hunt down and cleanse the sky of all air pirates. Ironically, and oddly enough, Valua would put Piastol as one of the most dangerous violators of Empress Teodora I's anti-piracy laws. After her airship crashed at Justice high School, she joined a group of students being controlled by a bladed glove-wearing man named Kurow Kirishima. She hoped to get them to kill the Air Pirates. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Piastol holds her scythe in two hands. After the announcer calls her name Spins her scythe two times then does two diagonal swings as the camera zooms then says "My name is Piastol. I am a bounty hunter... and I specialize at finishing off Air Pirates!" special Moves Eterni (Neutral) Piastol raises her scythe and a number of arm long crystal splinters form from thin air in a loose sphere around a single target, hover for a moment, then simultaneously plunge into the target. Eternes (Side) Piastol points her scythe out and a Silver orb forms from shards of the void above the head of the opponent shines brilliantly, then unleashes a deluge of long crystalline splinters on the ground below firing them down at the ground with both great force and volume. Raining Blade (Up) Piastol jumps into the air doing three slashes with her scythe. Guardian Slash (Down) Piastol spins her scythe above herself then twirls and does a diagonal slash. Deluge (Hyper Smash) Piastol leaps into the air and hurls an array of throwing knives down at the battlefield, striking the opponents. Tempest Dance (Final Smash) Piastol crouches saying "On guard!" then runs to her opponent and does a jumping slash. If she hits, she does two slashing kicks with the spikes on her shoes, then does a jumping slash, then leaps back, runs to the opponent and finishes with a slash to the back, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Piastol throws her knives then steps and does a spinning slash saying "I stand again victorious!" #Piastol whistles, then Ferlith beast Deathhound appears. She then pets it and says "No pirate can be safe from either of us." #Piastol kneels and does four scythe slashes, then two legging slash kicks saying "Father, if only your soul can know peace." On-Screen Appearance Piastol leaps down and pulls out her scythe saying "Let us begin." Trivia *Piastol's rival is the leader of the Darkside Student Council, Kurow Kirishima. *Piastol shares her French voice actress with Miyuki Kobayakawa, Juna Ariyoshi and Geo. *Piastol shares her German voice actress with Meg Griffin. *Piastol shares her Arabic voice actress with Rainbow Mika, Shinobu Jacobs, Cia, Cloyster, Oichi, Ibuki and Priss Asagiri. *Her guardian animal Ferlith, Deathhound appears in her second victory pose, in her FMV Cutscenes, a trophy, and as a dossier. Category:Skies of Arcadia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters